Brownie Batter
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Alex walks down the corridor, bored, when suddenly... he smells brownies. He finds Sean in the kitchen, clearly the source of the scent, and sweet, chocolaty fluff ensues; after Alex accuses Sean of making pot brownies, of course. .:. Havshee drabble.


**A/N: I keep writing Hank/Alex for other people, but for myself, I wanted to write more Alex/Sean. And so… there is now this. Yay. XD**

* * *

><p>Alex wanders down a corridor, still debating whether or not he wants to go outside or bother someone in the mansion.<p>

He winds up stopping dead in his tracks, however, as he nears one of the staircases. He catches a whiff of something, and as he steps closer and sniffs the air, a puzzled frown on his face, he recognizes the scent and his face lights up.

Brownies. Fucking _brownies _are being made down in the kitchen.

Alex grins broadly, sliding along the banister rail and jumping off at the end to get down the stairs all the quicker. He skids to a halt once he reaches the kitchen, bursting out laughing when he sees what lies within.

It's Sean, messy, wavy orange locks and freckles and all, but with smudges of flour on his jawline and cheek, and clothes, and with chocolate on his fingers and the underside of his forearm above his elbow. "Alex! Hey!" he greets with a lopsided smile, and as the blond enters the kitchen, he can't stop grinning. "Want a brownie? They're almost done cooling." And he gestures to the countertop.

"There better not be pot in those brownies, Banshee, or the Professor might have your head," Alex teases as he walks over and leans against the counter. "But yeah, I want one."

Sean rolls his eyes. "Haha, very funny. You know that I don't actually smoke pot; I'm just naturally this chill." And he winks. "Anyway," he says, turning back to the chocolaty baked goods, "I'm cutting into them, now. They've cooled enough. Would you like a corner-brownie or a middle-brownie?"

"Corner," Alex answers, holding out his hand. "I love the chewy sides. But hey, Sean, why didn't you, like, clean yourself up while they baked?" He asks as he takes the brownie handed to him, still fresh and warm, and takes a hearty bite of the perfectly baked, fudgy goodness. "You're still all covered in flour and chocolate."

"Am I?" Sean asks, and he raises a hand to his face, the other holding his own brownie. He feels the powder, laughs, and tries to brush it off his cheek. "Ha, guess I am. Oh, well. I'll shower later." He shrugs and tears off half his brownie, popping it in his mouth promptly afterward.

Alex watches Sean for a moment, and really, all that chocolate and flour is distracting. He polishes off his treat and dusts his hands in the air as he makes his way over to the sink. He picks up the dishrag, sniffs it, and tosses it aside. He takes out a clean one from the drawer – still smelling of fabric softener – and wets it. "C'mere."

"What, seriously? You're gonna play Mom and clean me up?" Sean scoffs, licking a thumb and smiling, a piece of brownie stuck in his teeth. "You're weird, man."

"I won't ask again," Alex says. He waves a hand, and with another roll of his eyes and slight shake of his head, Sean steps closer and looks at the blond.

"Here I am. Now wh –" but he can't finish as Alex taps Sean's lips with a finger and then uses the damp cloth to run over Sean's cheeks and jaw, swiping at the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

"Raise your arms."

"Huh? Oh, okay," Sean replies quietly, and he brings up his pale, freckled arms. Alex bends them at the elbow, wipes off the flour and batter, and then rinses out the dishrag, tossing it into the sink. He then proceeds to pat down the front of Sean's shirt and the tops of his thighs, getting rid of all of the coco powder and extra flour.

"There," Alex says with finality, and when he looks up again, they're a little too close, and Sean is tinting pink.

"That was so gay, Havok," Sean mumbles, but he doesn't move away. His breath smells of chocolate, like Alex's, and with a few glances between them, it's nothing for Sean to lean in and touch his mouth to Alex's. "But thanks for helping me."

When the blond pulls away, blinking at what just happened, Sean is grinning. The next thing Alex knows, he's pinned to the breakfast bar and is being kissed again, except with more gusto this time.

"And what's this for?" Alex asks when they part for air.

The redhead shrugs. "Nothing; you just taste like brownies, that's all."

And Alex can't help but to laugh. "Yeah, of course I do. And you do, too."


End file.
